Meteor Rain
by blue17
Summary: Harry wants to kiss Draco all night. Will he get it? What did Draco promise Harry that he would do? Prologue of Broken Vow.


Meteor Rain  
  
The loving starry sky,  
  
Should make you feel touched,  
  
I'm here by your side,  
  
Decorating a piece of heaven for you.  
  
I wouldn't allow you to feel sad,  
  
I'll chase away your loneliness,  
  
The weight of your unfulfilled dreams,  
  
Let me bear them all.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Come on Harry, I'm going to show you something in the Astronomy Tower." said Draco Malfoy with much excitement.  
  
"But Draco! I'm not finished kissing you yet..." exclaimed Harry.  
  
"You're gonna get to kiss me a lot when we get there. Don't worry! I'm also gonna give you a present... It's our 2nd anniversary anyway... Please go with me to the Astronomy Tower... pretty please..." pleaded Draco Malfoy. Then he showed Harry his puppy dog eyes and his very cute pout knowing that Harry always fell for it.  
  
"Shit Draco... You know I can't resist that look... I love you too much to see you sad... come on let's go there..." Harry said finally agreeing to Draco.  
  
"Yey! Let's go!"  
  
Leading you by the hand,  
  
Doesn't matter how strong the wind becomes,  
  
For you have me now,  
  
You'll never lose your way again.  
  
They walked arm in arm to the Astronomy Tower. When they got there, Draco let go of Harry and went to biggest telescope and tried to find what he wanted Harry to see with it.  
  
"Harry come here... look at this..."  
  
Harry went to where Draco was and looked at what Draco wanted him to see. Apparently, Draco brought him there to see the meteor rain.  
  
Watching the meteor rain,  
  
Fall onto Earth with you,  
  
Letting your tears,  
  
Fall on my shoulder,  
  
I want you to believe my love will brave everything solely for you.  
  
And I'll show you,  
  
Where Happiness lies.  
  
"Draco, it's beautiful... thank you for this gift..." Harry went up to Draco and kissed him soundly. Draco pushed away because of lack of air.  
  
"That's not your gift. It's just a mere bonus. This is your gift." With that, he took a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper and tied with a green bow. He handed it to Harry. "Go on, open it... I wish you like it."  
  
If you have too much sadness,  
  
Leave your heart for me to protect.  
  
The tired fireworks,  
  
I'll chase them away for you.  
  
Flowery words,  
  
Is only decorative.  
  
If I am silent,  
  
That's because I love you too much.  
  
Harry opened it. There he saw a watch. It was silver. The numbers on the watch were emerald green and they sparkled very brightly. When he looked at the back of the watch, he saw something engraved on it. 'I'll love you always - Draco'  
  
"Oh Draco! It's beautiful! I'll also love you always!" Harry said while he hugged Draco tightly.  
  
"Harry, I promise you that no matter what happens, you're the only one that I'll love and no one else. No one will replace you in my heart. And if someone wants to, well, FUCK THEM ALL! " promised Draco with all the love and sincerity that he had.  
  
Leading you by the hand,  
  
Doesn't matter how strong the wind becomes,  
  
For you have me now,  
  
You'll never lose your way again.  
  
"Draco, no need to be too serious... You know I'll do the same for you." Harry said while trying to stop himself from giggling too much.  
  
They both sat there hugging and staring at each other and looking at the stars. Each was having a lot on their mind. Most of it were things about each other and the future ahead of them.  
  
Watching the meteor rain,  
  
Fall onto Earth with you,  
  
Letting your tears,  
  
Fall on my shoulder,  
  
I want you to believe my love will brave everything solely for you.  
  
And I'll show you,  
  
Where Happiness lies.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Draco is so sweet. I love him so much. Now I know that for sure he loves me as much as I love him. Maybe even more than I can imagine. I'm now looking at his sparkling silver eyes. Those eyes always mesmerize me. They always show me love and care. At last, Draco and I can be together now. After all that we've been through, we can be together now. I have finally defeated Voldemort and in a 3 days we're all going to graduate. Draco has changed since our 4th year. He became kind. He stopped being the asshole he once was. He told me once that he changed for me. I believed him then and I still believe him now. When he's around me I get all happy, contented and protected from anything that will harm me. Oh my God, this is too much. I'm getting obsessed over Draco. Hmmm... That's all right! He's mine now anyway! Wait a minute... I'm not yet done kissing him till his head spins... Will I get my kisses tonight? Hmmm...  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I love him so much. I love him more than he could ever imagine. I never really thought this would happen. It just did. He's looking at me right now. Those sparkling emerald green eyes are looking at me with all the love I could ever ask for. He's all that I've got. My parents are dead because of the war. Uncle Severus has his own family now. He tells me that I'm part of it, but I don't want to be a burden. I'm actually gonna be living with Harry after we graduate. WRONG STUPID! It's the other way around. He's gonna live with me in Malfoy Manor. Life with Harry would sure be a happy one. It's a good thing that in the wizarding world, there's such a thing as male pregnancy! We could have children! Lots of them! I'll ask Harry if he wants to have lots of children. Fuck! I forgot! We're not even married yet. Think of other things Draco. Kissing. I forgot to kiss Harry a lot like I promised him. Here we go! Let the snogging session begin! But, is that all we're gonna end up doing? Wish not!  
  
The rain has stopped, the clouds have parted,  
  
Leaving behind a lovely warmth.  
  
I want to share,  
  
The tears in your eyes.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Draco tipped Harry's chin so that he could kiss him. The kiss was light at first. But as it continued it became more and more passionate. Draco's tongue touched Harry's bottom lip and licking it lightly, begging for entrance into Harry's warm sweet mouth. Harry opened his mouth to welcome Draco's tongue into his mouth. Tongues fought for dominance. Draco's tongue roamed around Harry's mouth, tasting every single part of it. He was memorizing Harry's mouth. When they both needed to breathe, they pulled away from each other.  
  
Harry slowly pushed the taller boy to the floor and straddled him. Harry lowered his lips to his lover's lips and kissed him passionately. Harry's tongue licked Draco's lips, asking entrance to it. Harry shoved his tongue into Draco's mouth and it stayed there discovering every nook and cranny of Draco's mouth. Harry's hand was now inside Draco's shirt, feeling Draco's taut stomach.  
  
"Harry, I think we should do this in your room. You're Head Boy anyway."  
  
"Sure, Drac! Let's go!"  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I'm gonna get to kiss him a lot after all and maybe even more.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
My wish is gonna come true! I know it! That's all I can think!  
  
Normal POV  
  
That night, the lovers felt happy and contented in each other's arms. Also, they did a lot more than kissing!  
  
Watching the meteor rain,  
  
Fall onto Earth with you,  
  
Letting your tears,  
  
Fall on my shoulder,  
  
I want you to believe my love will brave everything solely for you.  
  
And I'll show you,  
  
Where Happiness lies. 


End file.
